


All That I Am Is Yours

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick have a morning routine and then there's a ring, which. Yeah, not part of the routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Am Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgusting and sappy and fluffy. Needed a break from smut.

They have a bit of a routine when Louis' not on tour. Louis doesn't so much like the word routine, but he likes the thing itself, likes knowing exactly what to do the moment his eyes open in the morning.

During the week, Nick gets up and gets ready for work and Louis wakes up to his alarm ten minutes before Nick has to leave. When the alarm rings, Nick goes into the kitchen, pours a cup of tea, and shuffles into their bedroom to drop off the tea and kiss his boyfriend goodbye. It's unnecessary and repetitive and Louis sort of loves it.

On weekends, Louis gets up, goes downstairs, and makes tea. He brings it and whatever food he can find while the kettle's heating up (today it's leftover jam croissants) back into the bedroom and wakes Nick, usually with his mouth.

Weekend morning sex is one of Louis' favorite kinds of sex, right up there with drunken semi-public sex and kinky hands-tied-up sex. To be fair, Louis hasn't really found a kind of a sex with Nick he particularly dislikes (except for maybe tour bus sex in his tiny bunk because that attempt ended rather unfortunately) but there's something special about morning sex.

After the sex, Nick is keen on staying in bed for a long while and Louis usually hops around the flat, burning off any excess energy. Today, though, he rolls himself out of bed with a grunt, then falls right back down. Nick grins down at him, pulling him back into the warmth of his body.

“Tired?”

Louis sighs heavily, shaking his head and trying to crawl away again, but Nick's grip remains firm around him.

“I'm getting so _old,_ ” he complains, pouting.

Nick laughs, rolling his eyes.

“Well, at least you don't act it, love.”

“No, really,” Louis goes on. “I used to be up for, like, a jog or a second round when we'd have sex, remember?”

Nick responds by biting Louis' neck playfully.

“Now I can barely get out of bed. God.”

Nick slaps Louis' bare bum and releases his grip, rolling back to pick up his book from the nightstand.

“So, what you mean is you're becoming a reasonable person like the rest of us,” he says, opening the book to the marked page.

“Yeah, but you're old, Nick,” Louis says, rolling his eyes and poking at Nick's hip.

Nick drops his book to give Louis an affronted look.

“I beg your pardon. I am not old, I just stupidly decided to date a sodding teenager.”

Louis grins, rolling half on top of Nick, pushing the book to the side.

“Your definition of 'teenager' needs some work, babe,” Louis responds because he hasn't been a teenager in four years, sadly.

“Practically a teenager,” Nick grumbles, leaning down to kiss Louis lightly.

Louis smiles, dropping his head to Nick's shoulder, thinking for a long moment before speaking again.

“Guess I have to keep you around. After all, compared to you I'll always be young.”

Louis grins wickedly and Nick swats his arm, going back to his book without another rebuttal. It's a conversation they've had enough times at this point, Louis teasing Nick about his age, that they know it by heart anyway. Louis finally pushes himself up, laughing quietly to himself as he stands from the bed, opening a dresser drawer in search of clothes.

“That would make a good wedding vow actually. 'I sort of _have_ to keep you around forever because I'm always young in comparison.' Should write that down.”

He shakes his head, pulling on a pair of boxers and, before he even turns around, he notices that Nick's silence has changed. When he does turn, he sees Nick's eyes staring into him hard. And only then does he realize what he's said.

“Just a joke,” he explains, trying to keep his voice light, but Nick's hard gaze is still on him as he looks away, stepping into a pair of trousers.

The silence stretches on as Louis looks for a shirt in the same drawer and he takes his time, hoping the awkward moment will pass by the time he's done. But before he can pull the shirt on over his bare chest, he's interrupted.

“Is it?” Nick asks hesitantly and Louis turns again to face Nick, his eyes scrunching.

“Of course.”

Louis wants to give him shit for still getting weird about the commitment thing after all this time. It's been almost two years, after all. They live together. They even have a fish for fuck's sake. But he doesn't give him shit because he'd rather just move on, forget his little comment altogether.

Nick's still looking at him like he's appraising him and Louis' about to just leave the room when Nick sighs to himself, leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling a bag out from underneath it. When Louis sees him pull out a small box, his eyes get very wide.

Nick holds the box in his hands, casually turning it over a few times before looking up at Louis again.

“Doesn't have to be a joke,” he says quietly, opening the box so Louis can see it.

It's actually a ring; a silver band.

It's a fucking ring.

Louis stares for a long time, waiting for the punch line to a joke he doesn't quite get, but Nick's just biting his lip, lifting his gaze to Louis' face for a moment before it falls back to the ring. If it's a joke, it's an elaborate one.

But Louis knows it's not actually a joke, knows Nick well enough to know that much. He feels weighted to the ground, not quite sure if his legs are actually still there because he can't really feel them right now. His mind is filled with questions, one resonating more loudly than the others.

“Why?” He asks, unmoving. It's not until it's out of his mouth that he realizes how bad that probably sounds, but he needs to hear it.

“Why what?” Nick asks and Louis thinks he detects some nervousness behind the typical mask of self confidence Nick wears whenever possible.

“Just... Why are you proposing?”

“Uh,” Nick starts, confused. “I wasn't aware I'd be tested.”

Louis' eyes soften but his legs still aren't making their presence known, so he stays put, speaking softly.

“Sorry, I just need to know.”

He hesitates for just a moment, the corner of his mouth twitching up. Then he answers, shrugging casually.

“Guess I want to make you feel young for the rest of our lives.”

Louis bites back a smile because Nick's trying to hide it, but his eyes practically have fucking hearts in them, Louis can see that. And he wonders if Nick is secretly a sap, hidden under all of that forced coolness, wonders how many things he's thought and never said out loud to Louis. He nods at Nick's answer and takes a hesitant step forward, his legs feeling stronger now.

“Why would you want to do a thing like that?” He asks, drawing Nick out.

“Well, first of all, you're filthy rich and incredibly famous. All the qualities I look for in a mate,” he says, grinning now.

Louis rolls his eyes and takes the last few steps to the bed, taking the box from Nick's hands and running a finger over the metal band.

“And when you've spent all my money and I'm a washed up nobody? What then?”

It's a real question, something Louis wants a real answer for and Nick knows that. He reaches up and pulls Louis down onto his lap, Louis holding the box between their chests, his eyes lifting to meet Nick's.

“I'm probably never going to admit this again, so pay attention,” Nick says, bringing a hand up to Louis' neck, his thumb gliding across Louis' jaw. “I may brag about my 'famous boyfriend' a lot, I may act like that's who you are to me sometimes; Louis Tomlinson, famous pop star. But that was never who you were to me, not once I got to know you. In fact, sometimes I forget the entire world knows who you are because how could they possibly know you? You're just my Louis.”

Louis can see a slight blush creep across Nick's face and it makes him want to kiss him like mad, but he needs to hear the rest of what Nick has to say first. So he waits and takes each word, trying to burn them all into his memory.

“Fame fades and I know you know that, but even if you're washed up, you'll never be nobody. You couldn't be because my favorite moments with you are the ones where it's just us and we forget the rest of the world for a while and you're not Louis Tomlinson, famous pop star, and I'm not Nick Grimshaw, radio personality. My favorite moments are the ones where you're just my Louis and I'm just your Nick and that's why I really wish you'd say yes or something right now.”

Nick looks nervous again and Louis finally leans in, pressing his lips into Nick's, slow and sweet. He pulls away after just a few moments, though.

“I think you're supposed to ask me a question before I say yes,” he says, eyebrows up as he waits.

Nick sighs and rolls his eyes to himself.

“Would you just fucking marry me?”

And Louis' face splits into a wide grin before he nods.

“Yeah, I'll fucking marry you.”

-

There is no wedding. There are no flowers, no suits, no family, no friends. It's Nick and Louis and a government official and a piece of paper and that's all they need, all they want.

There are, however, vows written personally by them. Nick talks about how he's really enjoyed having a pop star boyfriend and he can't wait to have a pop star husband. He says he's thrilled to be the first first lady of One Direction, says all of it with a cheeky grin. In return, Louis says he's glad he'll have a way to get on the radio even if his popularity crashes, glad he'll still be able to be Nick's plus one to all of those fancy parties he's always getting invited to.

And when they seal the marriage with a kiss, they pull each other in, Nick whispering into Louis' ear.

“My Louis.”

And Louis smiles, looking up into his husband's eyes.

“My Nick.”


End file.
